


Sometimes

by kilala2tail



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Introspection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilala2tail/pseuds/kilala2tail
Summary: Sometimes, late night thoughts swarm and little can calm them.





	

Sometimes in the dead of the night, the world falls apart and he has no idea what to do.

Sometimes, tears come unbidden and unwelcome.

Sometimes, when he wants nothing more than sleep, thoughts rush him.

Sometimes he wonders what it means to die.

Sometimes, all he wants is to live.

What does the world care, if he stops skating?

What would the stars think if he never took another breath?

What sun would stop shining?

What moon would refuse to come out?

Would they truly miss him that much, the people who love him?

Mortality was just a test of human memory.

They would love him, with or without his presence.

They would forget in time.

They didn’t need the physical being.

He knows these thoughts do him no good. During the day, he can mostly tune them out. Other things take their place, anxieties that are just as meaningless, yet hold more sense than those that wake him. In the middle of the night, he tries not to let them consume him.

It doesn’t always work.

And those nights, he wonders.

He stares into the darkness, wishing for nothing, hoping for nothing, longing for nothing.

He doesn’t sleep easy.

It’s stupid.

It makes no sense.

He can’t explain it.

He’s tried.

He hates it.

Whatever _it_ is.

But?

Viktor loves him all the same.

Somehow.

And that’s all he needs sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, and stupid. It was one of those nights. Thanks for stopping by.


End file.
